¡ESA fotografía!
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Tsubaki es perfecta para ser una modelo, y no sabe como, acaba cediendo a hacerse unas fotos para una revista. UNA de ESAS fotos es ESPECIAL. Tsubaki no quiere que Black Star la vea pero él es muy pesado. BSxT


Esto es un Black Star x Tsubaki.

Tsubaki tiene 18 años y Black Star 17.

Todavía no se han declarado.

* * *

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban paseando por Death City.

Ese mes en especial, había mucha gente; porque al parecer, un fotógrafo italiano había venido a la ciudad con su compañera que editaba una revista.

Todo la ciudad estaba muy alborotada, pero nadie conseguía distinguir al italiano de entre todos los demás.

Bueno...Tsubaki y Black Star estaban paseando, y por el lado de Tsubaki pasó un hombre, alto, guapo,de un pelo castaño, unos ojos marrones, muy arreglado, pensando. Justo cuando pasó al lado de ella, se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y le puso la mano en el hombro de ella para captar su atención.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta.

-¡Oh, meravigliosa!-exclamó el hombre al verla.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡meravigliosa, meravigliosa! ¡Eres perfecta!-repitió el hombre.

Tsubaki no decía nada.

-Permíteme saber tu nombre, por favor...-dijo el hombre cogiéndole las manos a Tsubaki.

-T-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...-dijo Tsubaki un poco sonrojada, pero sobre todo, sorprendida.

=¿¡Qué coño se cree que está haciendo este tipo?=se preguntó Black Star, enojado.

-¡Oh, meraviglioso!¡No solo eres bella...tu nombre es perfecto!-siguió el hombre.

-Arigato...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

El hombre se arrodilló y cogió las manos de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y Black Star se sorprendió.

=¿¡Qué va a hacer?=se preguntó Black Star.

-per favore, estoy buscando modelos para una revista, y tú eres justo la mujer que busco, per favore, ¡se mi modelo!-dijo el hombre.

-P-pero...yo solo soy un arma...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Eres un arma?-preguntó el hombre, pero antes de contestar dijo:  
-¡OH, PERFETTO!¡Además de hermosa...arma!

-P-pero...no se...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Per favore...¡El dinero no es problema!-insistió el hombre.

-No es eso...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿1.000.000 de yenes?-preguntó el hombre, como si fuera una cantidad normal y corriente.

-C-¿¡Cuánto?-preguntó Tsubaki sorprendida.

=¿¡Cuánto ha dicho?=se preguntó Black Star.

-¿2.000.000 de yenes?-insistió el hombre.

-Yo...¡vale, acepto! Pero levántese...nos está mirando todo el mundo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Grazie!-se alegró el hombre y enseguida saltó de felicidad.

Después el hombre se fue bailando.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Tsubaki suspiró.

-Y...¿quién era ese tipo?-preguntó Black Star.

-No se...volvamos a casa, por favor...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y los dos volvieron a su apartamento.

…

Al rato, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Voy yo...-dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró al mismo hombre de hace un rato.

-Perdona...se me olvidó contarte una cosa...-dijo el hombre.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Mañana a las 7 tendrás que estar en el edificio de allí, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó el hombre mientras señalaba un edificio azul.

Tsubaki asintió.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-ciao...-dijo el hombre, y se marchó.

Tsubaki lo despidió moviendo la mano.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Black Star.

-El hombre de antes...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó él un poco molesto.

-Avisarme de que mañana tengo que estar temprano en un edificio...-dijo ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-preguntó él, que no se fiaba de ese hombre.

-B-Black Star...hay que estar allí muy temprano...-dijo Tsubaki sorprendida.

-¿A qué hora?-preguntó él.

-A las 7...-dijo Tsubaki.

-... da igual...yo quiero ir contigo...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato mirándolo, sorprendida.

-D-de acuerdo...-dijo Tsubaki.

**~A la mañanas siguiente~**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Eh?-preguntó él, medio-dormido.

-Dúchate y desayuna...-dijo Tsubaki, con una sonrisa.

Black Star asintió, se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar con Tsubaki.

Después, se dirigió con ella a ese edificio azul.

**~En el camino~**

-No entiendo por que quieres acompañarme...-dijo Tsubaki.

=Porque no quiero que el hombre ese intente nada contigo...=pensó Black Star, pero dijo:

-Porque si...me ha apetecido- dijo después de encogerse de hombros.

Pronto llegaron al edificio. Tsubaki llamó a la puerta, el hombre abrió y dijo:

-¡Oh!¡Meraviglioso!¡Habéis venido!-y los dejó pasar.

Los dos pasaron y observaron en lugar.

Una mujer de pelo castaño, muy parecida al hombre dijo:

-Ciao...soy Alice...soy la directora de la revista donde se van a publicar tus fotografías...y como supongo...mi hermano se habrá olvidado presentarse...-dijo la mujer mirando al fotógrafo, que se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y dijo:

-il mio nome è Feliciano...

-Yo soy Tsubaki...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Y yo soy Black Star!¡Su técnico!-dijo Black Star, molesto.

-¿Podemos empezar ya?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mmm...aparte de técnico...¿eres su novio?-preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué?¡No! ¡Solo soy su técnico!-dijo Black Star sonrojado.

-Entonces no se si deberías estar aquí...-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Porque...-dijo Alice, y le susurró algo en el oído de Tsubaki.

-¿¡Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki, sonrojada.

-No te preocupes...solo será una fotografía...-dijo la mujer.

-¡Per favore!-dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Black Star, que no entendía nada.

-B-Black Star...sal fuera...por favor...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, que no quería irse.

-Black Star...luego te lo explico...sal fuera, por favor...-dijo Tsubaki, triste.

Black Star se quedó un rato callado y al final acabó cediendo.

Black Star salió fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

=¿por qué tengo que estar aquí?¿Qué van a hacer?=se preguntó Black Star.

-Bene...serán 5 fotos...4 normales y la quinta es la especial...-dijo la mujer.

Tsubaki asintió y suspiró.=¿Cómo he llegado a esto?=se preguntó Tsubaki.

**~Cuatro fotos después~**

-Bene...ahora solo queda la especial...-dijo el hombre.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría que obtuvieras un arma...-dijo el hombre.

Tsubaki asintió y obtuvo el sable demoníaco en su poder.

-¡Meraviglioso!-exclamó el hombre.-Ahora desnúdate, suéltate el pelo y ponte esto...-dijo entregándole una cosa a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki asintió, cogió esa cosa y dijo:

-¿P-podría darse media vuelta?

-¡Claro!-dijo el hombre dándose media vuelta.

Tsubaki se desnudó, se soltó el pelo, se puso esa cosa y dijo:

-¿A-así está bien?

El hombre se dio media vuelta y dijo:  
-¡Meravigliosa! Oh, un momento...¡sorella!

-Cosa?-preguntó Alice llegando a su lado.

Feliciano y Alice empezaron a hablar en italiano...

-Okay, ora parlo con lei...-dijo Alice, alegre.

=¿Qué están diciendo?=se preguntó Tsubaki.

-amore...mira...-dijo Alice enseñándole un dibujo. tiempo hice un boceto según lo que mi fratello quería...¿podrías hacer esta expresión?

Tsubaki miró el boceto y asintió.

-¿Así vale?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡perfetto!-exclamó el hombre, y le hizo la fotografía a Tsubaki.

-Ya puedes vestirte...-dijo Alice cuando Feliciano hizo la fotografía.

Tsubaki asintió, se vistió y le dijo a Alice:

-Y...¿esto se publicará en Japón?

-No te preocupes...esta revista solo se publica en América...-dijo Alice.

Tsubaki suspiró de alivio.

-Toma...-dijo Feliciano entregándole 5 fotografías a Tsubaki.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Son copias de tus fotografías...para que las tengas-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki las cogió, asintió y le susurró algo a Alice.

Alice le susurró algo a Tsubaki, que asintió y dijo:

-¡Grazie!

El hombre sonrió y Tsubaki se dirigió fuera y abrió.

Black Star sonrió, Tsubaki sonrió, se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Alice y Feliciano:

-Ciao...

-¡Ciao!-respondieron lo dos hermanos a la vez.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Black Star, que estaba caminando junto a Tsubaki; dirigiéndose al apartamento que compartían.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

Tsubaki entró y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando estuvo allí, miró las fotografías.

La última, era la más "picante" y no quería que la viera Black Star, así que las guardó en un lugar donde Black Star no buscaría nunca:  
Un diccionario.

Buscó la palabra camelia, y en la página donde encontró esa palabra, guardó las fotografías.

Después salió de su cuarto, abrió la puerta del baño y dijo:

-Black Star...voy a darme una ducha...

Black Star asintió.

**~1 mes después~****  
**

Liz había invitado a Soul, Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki a comer para presentarle a su novio americano: Dylan, que ya había terminado sus estudios en América y había venido a Death City para estar con su novia.

Todos habían terminado de comer y estaban hablando en el salón.

Todos estaban de pie, hablando.  
De pronto, entró en la sala un gato blanco que saltó al pelo de Soul.

-¡Quita!-dijo Soul, intentando quitar el gato de su cabeza, pero al intentarlo, empujó sin querer a Tsubaki, que acabó contra Black Star. Black Star la abrazó, pero del empujón, también perdió el equilibrio y acabaron los dos tumbados en el sofá, con Tsubaki encima de Black Star y Black Star abrazándola.

Cuando Black Star y Tsubaki abrieron los ojos, se encontraron muy juntos, con los labios rozándose, pero sin besarse.

Los dos se sonrojaron, Black Star rió nerviosamente y dijo:

-Oi...Tsubaki...¿estás bien?

Tsubaki asintió y dijo:

-Lo siento...

Black Star negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Tsubaki también sonrió. Los dos estaban muy bien ahora, no querían cambiar de postura.

-Eh...yo te he visto antes...-dijo Dylan, refiriéndose a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki miró a su izquierda, se incorporó, quedando sentada en el sofá, Black Star también se incorporó y se quedó sentado.

-Eh...¿Tú no has salido en una revista o algo?...-dijo Dylan.  
Tsubaki se sonrojó más. =¡Es verdad!¡Dylan es de América!¿¡Habrá visto ESA fotografía?=pensó Tsubaki.

-Yo...no se...-dijo Tsubaki, nerviosa.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya...adiós...-dijo Maka, cogiendo la mano de Soul y llevándolo afuera.

-Adiós...-dijeron Tsubaki y Liz.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. ¡Ore-sama tiene que entrenar!-dijo Black Star.

-Adiós ...-dijo Liz.

-Adiós...-dijo Tsubaki.

**~En el apartamento de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

-155...156...-iba contando Black Star por cada flexión que hacía.

-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki.

Black Star paró y la miró.

-Voy a ir a comprar. Te quedas aquí,¿Si?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y siguió entrenando.

Tsubaki sonrió y se marchó para ir a comprar lo necesario para preparar la cena.

**~Pasado un rato~**

=Cuanto tarda Tsubaki...=pensó Black Star.=¿Le habrá pasado algo?=se preguntó.

Black Star sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo:  
=No, Tsubaki está bien, seguro...=para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Me aburro...¡Ore-sama no puede aburrirse!-dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la habitación de Tsubaki.

Antes de abrir la puerta se quedó quieto, pensando.

¿De verdad iba a violar la intimidad de Tsubaki porque se aburría?

=NADIE PUEDE PROHIBIR ENTRAR AQUÍ A ORE-SAMA,=pensó Black Star mientras corría la puerta de la habitación.

Dio un paso y observó la habitación de Tsubaki.

Se puso enfrente de una estantería llena de libros.  
Black Star cogió un libro con una tapa roja y comenzó a ver los dibujos. Después lo dejó donde estaba.

Cogió un libro con una tapa azul, sin saber que era un diccionario y comenzó a hojearlo, y se paró en la página donde Tsubaki había guardado las fotografías.

=¿Eh? ¿Y esto?=se preguntó Black Star mientras miraba la primera fotografía.

-Son las fotografías que se hizo Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, en un tono bajo.

Black Star sonrió y comenzó a ver la primera fotografía.

Después la segunda, seguida de la tercera, y llegó a la cuarta, pero antes de poder ver la quinta escuchó a Tsubaki.

-Black Star, ya he vuelto.

=MIERDA=pensó Black Star.

Black Star guardó las fotografías en el diccionario, lo cerró y lo guardó en la estantería.

=¿Qué hago?Tsubaki no puede verme aquí...=pensó Black Star.

-¿Black Star?¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Tsubaki, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de ella.

=No me queda otra...=pensó Black Star, y saltó desde la ventana.

=Menos mal que es un primer piso=pensó después.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki mientras entraba en su cuarto.

Black Star se agachó, debajo de la ventana para que Tsubaki no lo viera.

-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó Tsubaki, asomándose a la ventana.

=No mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires abajo...=pensó Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

Black Star suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento.

Allí llamó a la puerta.

Tsubaki abrió.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Tsubaki al ver que era Black Star.

-Eh...yo...¡La intimidad de Ore-sama no es algo que te importe!-dijo Black Star, mientras entraba en su casa.

Tsubaki se entristeció.

Black Star se sentó, Tsubaki se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-Yo...solo me preocupaba por ti...lo siento...

Black Star la miró y dijo:

-Y yo siento haberte dicho eso...estaba con Soul, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Black Star, triste.

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió. Black Star la miró y sonrió también.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-¿Cuándo me enseñaras las fotografías que te hiciste?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Eh?-dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose.-Yo...no tengo las fotografías...-dijo Tsubaki nerviosa.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Black Star acercándose más a ella.

-Seguro...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Black Star, acercándose más a ella, presionándola un poco para que dijera la verdad.

-De verdad...-dijo ella.

Black Star se acercó más a ella; tanto que sus labios se rozaron, pero sin besarse.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más.

-Tsubaki...tú nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?-dijo Black Star, en un tono bajo, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran cada vez que decía un palabra.

-Verdad...-dijo sonrojada, Tsubaki, a la que le latía muy rápido el corazón.

-¿Seguro que no tienes aquí las fotografías?-preguntó Black Star, todavía rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-S-seguro...-dijo Tsubaki.

-De acuerdo, Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star separándose de ella.

Tsubaki suspiró y entró en su habitación.

Allí, buscó sus fotografías.

Cogió el diccionario y buscó la página, pero las fotografías estaban en otra página.

=Qué raro...¿las habrá visto Black Star?=se preguntó Tsubaki.

=Será mejor que las cambie de lugar...=pensó Tsubaki y cogió las fotografías y las cambió de lugar.

=¿Por qué Tsubaki no me quiere enseñar sus fotografías?=pensó Black Star.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star...voy a salir con las chicas...hasta luego...-dijo Tsubaki abriendo la puerta.

-Hasta luego...-dijo él.

Cuando Tsubaki se marchó, Black Star sonrió y entró en la habitación de ella.

Cogió el libro azul y buscó las fotografías pero no las encontró.

=¿Dónde estarán?=se preguntó Black Star.

=Ya sé...=pensó Black Star, y fue a por un palo.

=Perfecto...ahora, a buscar...=pensó Black Star después de bloquear la puerta.

-Black Star...ya he vuelto...-dijo Tsubaki mientras entraba por la puerta.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Tsubaki al no verlo ni en el salón ni en la habitación de él.

-En tu habitación...-dijo él.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Tsubaki nerviosa, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-Buscar tus fotografías...-dijo él.

Tsubaki intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-Black Star, déjame pasar...-dijo ella, al ver que no podía

-No...y no te esfuerces, he bloqueado la puerta...-dijo él.

-Sal de mi habitación-dijo Tsubaki.

-No, hasta que no vea las fotos, no-dijo él.  
-Las he escondido...-dijo Tsubaki.  
-No me importa. Tú verás...no saldré de aquí hasta que las veas...puedo estar aquí años.  
-dijo él.  
Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:  
-¿Ves el libro verde de mi estantería?-preguntó ella.  
-Si...-dijo él acercándose al libro.  
-Pues detrás del libro hay un libro rojo...-siguió Tsubaki.  
-Si...-dijo Black Star cogiendo ese libro rojo.  
-En la página 45...-dijo ella.  
Black Star abrió el libro por la página 45 y encontró las fotos.

Se sentó y se puso a observarlas. Cuando terminó de ver la primera, se la pasó a Tsubaki por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Para que veas las fotos que voy viendo...-dijo él,, y le pasó otra fotografía.

Tsubaki suspiró y cogió las dos fotografías, las normales.

Black Star le pasó otra fotografía, normal.

Tsubaki la recogió.

Black Star le pasó otra, normal, y Tsubaki la recogió y pensó:

=Ya solo queda ESA fotografía...=

-T-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, nervioso y sonrojado, al ver ESA foto.

-Yo...-dijo Tsubaki, sin saber que decir...

-¿D-de verdad esta eres tú?-preguntó Black Star.

-S-si...-admitió ella.

Black Star desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió. Se puso delante de Tsubaki y le dio la fotografía.

Después se fue, pero no pudo, porque Tsubaki le cogió la mano y dijo:

-¡Espera!

Black Star la miró.

-Yo...no quiero que pienses mal de mi...yo...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió y la besó.

Tsubaki abrió sus ojos lo máximo que pudo.

Al separarse, Black Star dijo:

-Tsubaki...yo no pienso mal de ti...yo pienso que eres hermosa...

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y dijo, un un tono muy bajo:

-Black Star...

-Te quiero...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo abrazó y dijo:

-Yo también te quiero...

-Además...me gusta ESA fotografía...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más.

-No te preocupes...-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió y los dos se besaron.

_FIN_

Si, es malo, pero Candy-chan me ha obligado a subirlo. NO ENTREN AQUÍ:

search?q=Tsubaki+Nakatsukasa&hl=es&safe=off&client=ubuntu&hs=WCo&channel=fs&prmd=imvns&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=UE7oT8CBK-Xa0QXio-CrCQ&ved=0CF4QsAQ&biw=922&bih=283#q=Tsubaki+Nakatsukasa+sex&hl=es&safe=off&client=ubuntu&channel=fs&tbm=isch&sei=ZlPoT9mRGq2b1AXqoKyQCQ&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf., &fp=34dbc1ee1d65c7df&biw=922&bih=283


End file.
